Kava
Biographical Information Name: Kava Romonav Code Name: '''Termite '''Age: 15 Sex: Female Nationality: Russian American Physical Description Normal : Height: '''5 inches : '''Weight: 8 lbs 3ozs Enlarged : Height: '''5'4" : '''Weight: 150 lbs Eye Color: Silvery Blue Hair Color/Style: *Chin length *Ebony black hair Other: In normal state, has dragon-fly wings enabling her to achieve sustained flight for short periods of time Better Description: *She is a slender and athletic girl. *She has a gymnasts build. *She also is normally only as tall as a standard sized soda can X-Outfit: Custom made outfit made of unstable molecules that not only changes with her when she enlarges herself but also as immune to Kava's acid as Kava's skin is. Casual Outfit: '''Custom made attire with similar properties to her X-Outfit. '''Equipment: None of note Abilities and Weaknesses Source of Extra-Normal Abilities: Mutation and Exposure to Omega force Abilities gained naturally due to the X gene: Physical mutant *Able to spit/spray acid out of a hole on the tip of her tongue **Her acid is created and stored in a second stomach with her abdomen **So far the acid has proven able to dissolve anything short of adamantium **Her own acid has no effect on any of her flesh but for as yet unknown reasons her skin is not immune to the effects of nitric, formic, sulfuric, or other acids *Extremely small size **Neurological, skeletal, and muscular adaptations that enable her to be that small and still maintain all the mental facility and physical abilities inherent to human beings that are normal sized. *Dragon-fly-like wings. Weaknesses of mutant ability: Physical limitations *Limited Flight capability **Currently can only manage a flight distance of about eight vertical feet or twelve horizontal feet before exhaustion **Is unable to carry anything with her while she is flying *Impact of being VERY small **Ill-suited for a world created by and created for human beings that are much larger than she is. **Only able to carry about a quarter of a pounds worth of material with her if she is walking on the solid surface. *Limitations of the acid **When she runs out of acid, she needs to eat something in order to have the necessary molecular building blocks to make more acid **Her acid while initially quite potent rapidly neutralizes when exposed to the nitrogen in the air. ***Acid is impractical for breaking stuff open Abilities gained unnaturally from exposure to the Omega Force: Size changing (enlarging) abilities *Kava can consciously will herself to take on a height that is much closer to that of a normal human being. Weaknesses of 'enhancement' by the Omega Force: *While her new ability does enable her to get closer to normal height for a human it still leaves her more than one standard deviation below that of what is normal for a female human of her genetic background and age *Her wings do not grow in size with her, leaving her with a ridiculously small ratio of wing thrust to overall weight *While her second stomach enlarges with her, the amount of acid she has within it does not change, this causes too distinct problems *#After enlarging herself, her acid projecting abilities are functionally unusable due to ratio of the amount be of acid in her stomach compared to the overall volume of her stomach is small. *#When voluntarily returning to her normal height after being enlarged for a prolonged period of time, she needs to voluntarily expell her acid in order to prevent herself from basically projecting the acid involuntarily out as the interior volume of her stomach describes and is no longer able to hold the same amount of acid it could when it and her whole body were larger. *Of course when she is involuntarily returned to her true size by for example being knocked out cold or her focus severed disrupted, she will end up involuntarily project her excess acid out of the aperture of her tongue *For this reason she tries not to stay too long in her enlarged state 'Normal human' Abilities: ''None of Note at This Time'' Psychological Description Personality: ''' *Very knowledgeable about topics of general interest despite having never attended a formal school *Open *Friendly/Bubbly *In general very happy despite the bad hand fate and the x gene have dealt her '''Interests: ''None of Note at This Time'' 'Hobbies: ' *Conversing via letters with her aunt and uncle in Russia *Spends a lot of time on the shoulders or underneath the frill of her friend, Sargotha. *Likes riding the monorail system that was put in to help her get around in side the institute just for the fun of it. *Likes making art but tends to find it hard to focus on both what she is making as well as sustaining her in larger form which means that she seldom indulges her artistic side 'History: ' Kava's family is descended from Russian nobility, the Romanovs and as a result rather well of. Kava's powers first began to manifested when her family's car was in a wreck. Kava was left hanging upside down trapped by her seat belt with only her quite deceased parents to look at. The stress, tension, her X gene, and good old fashion puberty all came together in that moment and fortunately for Kava caused her to shrink to her new normal stature and easily get out of the car safely. Her dragonfly-like wings came later and were a rather painful experience for Kava. But it was not as psychologically painful being physically taken from her parents and her old life and placed in a small cage in a laboratory for study and eventual dissection. Fortunately for Kava her x gene was not yet finished altering the rest of her genetic and macro-biological structure. After a prolonged period of frequent vomiting and intense pain in her abdomen, Kava found she was able to spit acid. She employed this latest ability quite well in making her escape, which was made all the more successful due to Kava's innate ability to go into and under places that a normal sized human would not fit. Kava made her way to the United States having heard of the Xavier Institute during a discussion by her parents about which charities were worth of receiving a donation from them. At the institute Kava quickly made friends with Sargotha over the mutual experience of being kept as a laboratory specimen and not being well suited for the human world that expected everyone to be basically all the same height and have large, relative to Kava, hands with opposable thumbs to get anything accomplished. For a while Sargotha and Kava were even room-mates. All was fine and perfect until the incident that would go down as the Long November. After the ordeal was over, Kava, Sarah, and Saroghta tended to avoid each other out of a lack of a desire to discuss how they had felt during the period of confinement and what had happened to Sargotha to make her snap like she did. Kava and Sargotha have more or less put the past behind them and in an unspoken fashion chalked the whole ordeal up to Sargotha's more primal mind having driven Sargotha's humanity into the corner with demands of self and gene-pool preservation. During a mission to a research station in Siberia studying the practical applications of not only people who have gained abilities from it or the ability to partially tap into it, Kava found herself on the receiving end off a large dose of Omega Force energy which attempted to make her into a perfect being by correctly her flaws which the Omega Force saw chiefly as Kava's small stature. After the mission was over and the omega force enhancing objects locked away to keep anyone from abusing them, Kava found that in part she had retained the ability that the Omega Force Orb had given her but only through sustained focus could she use it. Background Information *Kava was originally created and controlled by a member the name of which has been lost to the passage of time *Kava is currently controlled by Sar *All of Kava's vital statistics are based off of a can of Barq root-beer which was the closest thing on hand to Bard had when he was helping the original creator of Kava to come up with the character's vital statistics. *Kava was not always able to change her size and only gained that ability due to exposure to the Omega force, and the omega forces attempts at 'fixing' her. Category:Abnormal Size Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Physical Mutants Category:X men Category:Russian Category:Adopted Character